Picky, Picky
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: When all four Clans are turned into Twolegs, they are separated and placed in different 'camps,' or, 'neighborhoods.' It's up to the Three to find their Clanmates and save their home from the Twolegs before it's too late. *New Description* Contains JayxOC.


**Helllooooo. This is a random fic I have decided to make. Takes place a few moons after The Last Hope.**

**WARNING**

**Contains bashing of Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Hollyleaf. Don't take it personally. Just stop crying over cats who need to improve their lives.**

**PROLOGUE**

**Changing**

* * *

_"What in the name of StarClan is going on?"_

That is what Bluestar yelled at Yelowfang, who was sitting on a rock. Her amber eyes darkened as she heard Bluestar's voice. "How am I supposed to know?" the flat-faced medicine cat snapped, her tail lashing.

"Maybe because-" Bluestar began, but was interrupted by a loud, booming voice.

"Quiet!" It was Tallstar. He stood on his hind legs, then collapsed back onto them. "Not as young as I used to be," he mumbled before turning to the Clans. "Something is happening," he announced. "The Clan cats become Twolegs."

Silence met his words. Then yowls and shrieks of outrage. "No!" Bluestar yowled the loudest. "That is out of the question!"

"My kin won't be strolling around with Twolegs!" a cat yelled from the back of the crowd.

Tallstar waved with his paw. "It wasn't my idea. It was Yellowfang's."

Bluestar glared at Yellowfang, who only flicked her tail and ignored the insults that wre fired at her. "Twolegs are coming to destroy the lake territories," she meowed. "The only thing we can do is go undercover as Twolegs and try to stop it."

Bluestar sighed and shuffled to her paws. "Very well. But if something goes wrong, it's _your _fault."

* * *

Bramblestar felt weird.

His skin felt itchy, and his pelt felt thick and hot. His legs and neck ached, and his tail felt weird. He wandered out of his den to see his Clanmates coming out of their dens. Curious, he narrowed his eyes to see them all stretching, moaning, groaning, and scratching.

"What's going on?" Molenose(Molepaw) cried. Cherryheart copied her brother, lifting up a hind leg to scrach at her side.

Bramblestar turned to see Squirrelflight struggling up the rocks. She kept tripping, since she would plant her bottom on the rocks to furiously scratch and nip at her pelt. "B-Bramblestar," she managed to say. "The whole Clan is... _itchy! _Do you know what's going on?"

Bramblestar nipped at his shoulder and scratched furiously. "I don't now," the cat meowed through gritted teeth. "Maybe ther was a bad case of flea-" He was cut off by a scream of agony and fear.

Molenose was standing on his hind legs, except they were _growing. _They just kept growing and growing until he was half as tall as the highledge. His forelegs grew a little bit, and his paws were turned into Twoleg paws. His fur seemed to shrink into his skin, and his muzzle was squished into his face. His ears seemed to sink to the side of his head, and his whiskers were slowly moving into his face. Molenose stared at his new body, then turned to see that his tail was missing. "AGH!" he screamed in Twoleg talk, and the cats seemed to understand him.

Bramblestar noticed that it was happening to the others, too. His legs and forelegs were growing, and his tail shrank and his muzzle squished into his face. He stared at Squirrelflight. Her green eyes shrunk a little, and ginger Twoleg hair was on her head. It was messy and untidy, and flecks of ginger wre on her face.

"What... what happened?" she said, playing with her new mouth and tongue. Bramblestar looked down. Instead of fur, he wore nothing. His skin was a light brown, and his 'paws' were small and had little flatten claws on the top.

He looked at Squirrelflight again. A new word popped into his mind. _Naked. _They were naked. _Na-ked. _How he knew the word was unknown. All he knew was that he didn't want to be na-ked anymore.

Squirrelflight had these weird bump things on her chest, and her body was slim and thin. He looked at his Clan once more. They were all naked. The toms - he could recigonize them - were looking at their bodies, surprised, but freaked out. The she-cats had their new-arms wrapped around their bodies and were grabbing leaves and grass to cover up their bodies.

Bramblestar waved his arms around. "Calm down," he yelled in his strange, new voice. "We need to stay calm. We are obviously Twolegs now." The cats in the clearing cried and screamed in fear. "But, there must be a reason."  
"Like what?" Bramblestar recigonized the voice as Cloudtail. His hair was a light black, and his blue eyes were glaring at Bramblestar. He stood in front of Brightheart, shielding her from prying eyes.

Bramblestar ran a paw through his hair. "I don't know," he said at last. "But we need to figure out a way how to find food. Obviously, we can't hunt since we're as big and loud as Twolegs." Brightheart broke away from her mate and raced to the nursery, where she grabbed three Twoleg kits and shielded their little bodies close, nuzzling into their hair.

Bramblestar jumped from the highledge, which was a mistake. His legs and feet buckled, and he fell on his face. Pain shot through his legs, and he looked up, sand in his face. "That was stupid."

The sentence barely left his mouth before a pain struck him in his leg. He noticed his Clanmates getting hit with this little stick thing. They all crashed to the ground. Brightheart shoved her kits into the nursery and faced the enemy, her teeth curled back to reveal Twoleg teeth, but he noticed a few sharp teeth in there. She was struck too, and Twolegs dressed in tan pushed her limp body out of the way and entered the nursery.

Bramblestar tried to get up, but a wave of exhaustion went through him, and he fell again. This time, he blacked out.

* * *

Omg what happened. They became Twolegs O: No cats belong to me.

Warriors (c) Erin Hunter

Writing (c) Kitten With a Tie

Review, follow, favorite!


End file.
